


Bathing with Minotaurs

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Bull Cock, Double Penetration, Elves, F/M, Mindbreak, Minotaurs, Oversized Cumshots, Rimming, Smegma, cumflation, monster cock, musk play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: A commissioned story.The royal elven heir, Princess Mia Lewdloss is sick of smelling like the beasts hired to protect her castle. She needs a bath, immediately. Too bad the royal baths are occupied, but that won't stop this prissy elf bitch, or her massive tits and ass!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bathing with Minotaurs

Mia was just disgusted. The entire castle was beginning to reek with the stench of these brutes! Her father, the high elf king Merrin Lewdloss had made entireties to a roving band of monsters to help them win the conflict. Mia could not believe it! High Elves accepting the aid of Minotaurs?!

The king had even accepted to take in a small group of them as mainstays and royal guards. Even if the tiny little man seemed to wilt whenever one of them came within one of their own great arms reach of him. At least her queen mother never seemed bothered by them. The grand elf matron seemed to have no problems staring the beasts down.. Which Mia knew was an impressive trick since they were so massive the queen’s gaze was about level with their groin, and yet she never seemed to need to raise her gaze to recognize who she spoke to and give commands.

Mia hoped one day to be as impressive of a queen as her mother… But right now she just felt ill being around these reeking hulks. She needed a bath… Yes, some time spent in the royal bathes! A great open space of open reflecting pools, and water that could magically change temperature and even become frothy with cleansing bubbles with but a thought! The beautiful princess left the throne room. Behind her the King stumbled over his words to the Minotaur chieftain, while the Queen looked directly at the great chief's loincloth and licked her lips.

She came to the baths in a swift walk. She moved high heeled sandals that propped her already ample buttocks up. A small clink sounded with every sway of her wide hips, the pair of ornamental gilded daggers on one mostly bare hip tapping against each other. Her hair fell in glorious silver waves. Most of it down her back, but some past her long pointed ears, themselves bedecked in gold form fitting bands. Then it fell in front of her delicate shoulders to form a framework around her immense bust. Her dress was so sheer that one could quite easily make out the shape of her pert nipples, and even her thick areolas. That is, if you had the nerve to stare at a high elf princess’s tits.

She knew she was beautiful, because all elves were beautiful. But she wasn’t quite aware of how stunningly sexual her body was. A thin frame with plump curves to drive any man, beast, or monster wild. And so the lovely princess Mia Lewdloss, high elven royalty, shoved open the door to the royal bathes. She unhooked the gold band around her waist and casually tossed it and the daggers with it to the side, and began to pull the diaphanous dress off. When she came to an almost screeching stop. The baths, reserved STRICTLY for elven royalter, were not empty!

A massive minotaur with green tinted fur stood by a small wading pool. One knee bent backwards while the other sank into a pool meant for simple lounging and could submerge a reclining elves entire body.. It didn’t quite make it up to the beasts thighs. “These for clean’un? Is too warm! Ain't these knife ears got a decent river around?” It snorted again and shook its great shaggy head. It's dark main was long, hanging off its massive shoulders. Its beard was braided into a dozen ropes that hung from its chin and swung back and forth wildly.

“Huehue, naaah. They like it warm, can’t take a good rush! Bah, I don’t like bathin’ anyway, waste O’time!” An equally massive minotaur with red tinged fur stood with both legs inside another pool. His hair and beard were cut shorter, and where the green had a strong widow’s peak, the red’s was shaved into a stunted mohawk. The pool was a bit deeper, but still stopped before enveloping the brutes hips. 

“W-What… What are you doing here?!” Shrieked the princess, and the two behemoths turned to face her. Her gown was in one hand, and her bare breasts were in full show. Smooth alabaster skin all the way down to a soft puff of silky platinum hair over her feminine mound. But now her pristine white skin was heavily shaded with red and pink blush. Because of course, the minotaurs were nude as well. The princess found herself gazing upon something her mother would much more appreciate. 

The green beasts member was mostly sheathed, but just gazing at the nude elf it revealed itself quickly. A massive flared tip that pushed out and hung to dangle there over the water. As he stepped up out of the water it swung back and forth, and she could clearly see the obscenely large pair of dark testicles behind it. The princes put her hands to her face, her forearms squeezing her bosom out in a tauntalizing way. 

She turned her eyes to the other. That beast was grinning at her. His own schlong had come out as well, but with him in the water, both it and the huge egg shaped sakes behind it were dipped in. But he began to walk out, one large step after the other. Her gaze didn’t linger, it was trapped on that monstrous cock and balls as their shining form was revealed and began to drip all over the floor.

“Heh, you’re a pretty little elf. Looking to get cleaned off too? Welcome to join…” Her mouth worked in shock and outrage.

The green one realized what she’d said and spoke up. “We wuz ordered here lady.” He did not say it as a title of nobility. They’d been set to help reinforce a siege line not far from the castle's front. Two minotaur moving more earth than 30 elves, or 20 humans. They’d worked up a ripe sweat and had been told to go get rid of it after complaints from the snotty elves they were supposed to guard. “We been working all day, and sent here to get cleaned up. So we’re not leaving till that's done. But you know I heard about this!” he elbowed his friend. “Fancy elven baths, with little helpers to come get all the... tricky spots.” And so casually it made her head feel light, he reached down.

The green beast lifted his lengthening shaft up. His fat balls came into view, and his other hand groped them. “I could use some extra cleanin’ round here little knife ear…” His long tongue came out from between blocky teeth to go over his thick lips. Mia’s entire body shook. The worst thing was that she believed them. She could smell them… she was amazed she hadn’t scented them before entering the room! Their musk was… awful. It was everywhere, so thick and heady.

“N-n-NO! I refuse this outrage! You… beasts! I am here to bath! So… Finish yourself! And leave!” The two looked at eachother, then both laughed. And god's help her, all she could notice the way their fat cocks and swollen balls bounced and jiggled with their mirth. 

“Fine princess, then get in the water. But we ain’t nearly done yet.” Said the red one in a thick drawl. And she froze up. 

“You… you know who I am?” They had called her princess, if in some casual way. But the red beast just shrugged.

“Some prissy knife ear? But you got some nice milkers there…” And he pointed right at her breasts. She struggled to cover them and her face positively burned. It annoyed her to no end, because whenever blushing she knew an array of freckles seemed to form on her cheeks. 

“H-how dare you…” She shuddered out the words. But it did occur to her that minotaurs, female ones, were known for prodigious milk production. And that yes, she did have much larger than average bosoms. She clenched her jaw and tried to see it as a compliment. And for now she just was pleased they didn’t actually know her identity. The shame! A High Elf Princess, seen in the nude by two beasts? But she was here now, and while a large part of her demanded she just leave, another part that kept staring at their massive muscular bodys and thickening cocks started to whisper into her ear.

“Fine. I will bathe as well, you brutes.” She refused to be scared out of her own baths! And so, stiff backed, she marched forward, approaching one of the pools. That just happened to be directly between the two of them. As she did the green one, still holding up his cock, let it go. It swung down like a hammer, and she gave a small yelp and dodged back. She wasn’t actually in range of it, but it was so massive her worry was easily forgiven. “Care where you swing those… things!”

She yelled at him, but he just leered at her. “My cock? Heh, you weren’t in no danger missy… it wasn’t no where…” He started to move closer. “Near ya…” and now his cock was indeed much closer. It hung at a steep angle, but seemed to be working on growing up to a stiffer, higher position by the second. Its entire length seemed to throb, veins running up to a wide flared tip. That suddenly she could see the face of. A hole in the center that even now leaked out a thick goo. 

“B-by the… gods…” She murmured. And suddenly she felt something else. She could smell it first. A thick almost rancid musk that seemed to slap into the side of her face, as a heavy weight landed on her shoulder. And the other minotaurs' ridiculously large member was resting on her shoulder. She shook, and unthinkingly her hands fell away, her large tits hanging free. Her mouth opened and wide eyes looked in terror at the massive member now inches from her face. Then she looked up, and realized its owner was able to look down directly at her from behind, looming over her.

“Ooops…” Grumbled the red one, a nasty grin on his face. “Sorry Princess…” He sneered at her. “Oi, be careful there, those pointy ears are rubbing me in all kinds O’ funny ways.” He grinned and his buddy sniggered loudly. 

“AHhh!” She nearly dived away from the beasts, and slid to the ground near the pool. “W-what is wrong with you?! You foul… brutes!” She almost got caught on the word foul, their smell still burned into her nose, into her brain. Oh god’s, her heart was beating so fast! Her body was on fire, and why did she feel such a tingling between her legs…?

The minotaurs just laughed at her, and the red one wiggled his hips a bit. “Oi? I think some of that fancy hair got left behind!” They laughed more, because sure enough a few strands of silver shined very clearly against their dark cocks and thick black bushes of pubic hair. The princess’s eyes were wide in shame. That foul thing had been on her! It touched her ear!!!

“Y-you need to leave! To get out! I command it!” Which had always been the go to way of her to get what she wanted. But it bounced right off them. 

“Oh?” Said the green one, “Well we’ve been commanded to not leave till we done cleaned the stink off our bodies! So unless you wanna help?” he leered again, and Mia swallowed hard, then said something that would change her life.

“Help how?” The red ones chuckling died right off, and he stared from his friend to her in some surprise. The green one just kept staring at her with his dark eyes. 

“Just come on over missy… Do a little work, and get your reward.” She found herself getting a little hazy, maybe it was the smell befuddling her senses, but she slowly climbed back to her feet. Her full breasts swinging to and fro, and she approached them.

She sniffed. It was meant to be a haughty thing, royal disdain. But it was immediately followed by a wince, the smell of their body’s was so strong. But she came closer and closer. Stopping just inches away from the monster's cock. Which now seemed to be fully engorged. It bulged and a steady stream of precum leaked from it, starting to puddle on the ground. “This is… disgusting…” She said, but couldn’t take her eyes off it to save her life. The beast just grinned.

“Yeah… it's been out working hard. And not been serviced by no one. Not a lady taur, humie, or even an elf… Hell’s my stinky cock might as well be a virgin it's been so long untouched…” His red friend’s shoulders rocked at that ridiculous idea. As if this monster hadn’t fucked his way through a number of brothels in his time.

Mia’s mouth was open, breathing through it to try to fight the smell. It wasn’t working, she could taste it. “I… I’m a virgin…” she murmured, and the two monsters shared a look. They seemed to have a momentary wordless exchange. The green one glared, the red one quirked his head then took a glance to the elfs ass. Green chuffed and nodded slightly. The only thing Mia noticed was that if anything his cock began to pump out more of the viscous precum. It looked like the hole was covered in a layer of the stuff dried over. 

“Alright lass… If you want us out, just help me clean. C’mere.” he took her arm, and stepped back into the pool. She gave a small shriek as she was pulled along like she weighed nothing at all. Soon he was sitting on the far edge of the pool, water almost up to his knees. His balls hung into it like a teabag, and with this angle his massive cock was lifted up. “Go on girlie, get it nice and wet…” 

She grimaced, but nodded. “So nasty, such vile, disgusting things…” She bent a bit, the red one bent back to look at her ass. Such a nice plump thing for a little elf. Her hands gathered water and she brought it up to bath the green mino’s cock. He grunted, and nodded his horns bobbing. 

“No.” He said as she went to get more water. “That's a good start, use your hands now.” He just didn’t want to wait. 

“But… it's so filthy… So nasty, and, and big.” But she was already obeying. Her delicate fingers moved to his cock and began to run up and down it. She clumsily stroked it, and he grunted again.

“Faster knife ear!” And did so, and her tits bounced up and down a bit, water around her hips splashing. “Ugh… this isn’t doing much… If you really wanted to clean, you’d use that pretty mouth.”

“W-what?!” She gasped, said pretty wide mouth open in horror. She tried not to think about how her mouth was watering in a deranged interest. “N-no! That would be-!”

“Proper bathing! That's how a minotaur woman bathes a stud! But you prissy little elves just can’t handle it? Bah! Pathetic…” He rolled his eyes, and looked away from her in a gamble that could backfire easily. If the little bitch wasn’t already hot and bothered. They weren’t the only ones putting out a stink in this room, and he could smell her sopping wet maidhood.

And his gamble paid off. Princess Mia quivered with anger, outrage, and not nearly as much disgust as she’d like to claim. “Fine! I… I’ll do it…” The minotaur looked on with a grin, his red furred friend shook his head. He had a lot to learn, and his elder friend was a master. The elf pulled the cock head down a bit, closer to her face. Her mouth opened, her lips quavered. And her tongue, pink and delicate, and very, very wet came out. 

She began to lick at his cock, just under the tip. “Yeaaah… that's better now…” she nodded a bit and licked at the flared face of the cock, and could taste a difference. 

“Ugh… god, its tho…” She got a layer of thick goo off his cock onto her tongue, congealed smegma built up by the randy beasts. “Unnnng!!” she moaned out plaintively, and he saw what she had in her mouth. The beast's eyes flared.

“Swallow it bitch!” her eyes went wide, she let out a yelp and her mouth snapped shut. GULP. Her throat obviously bobbed with the motion before her mouth opened back up to show it was empty. “Goood… Now get the rest. You’re getting there!” She nodded, red faced and humiliated, she began to lick again. But she did it faster now, and the next glob she didn’t ask, she just force dit down.

“Ugh… gods, what am I doing…” She moaned, and as an answer a spurt of precum pumped out directly onto her tongue making the princess turned cock cleaner squeal. But she swallowed it.

“You’re doing a… half decent job.” He held up one hand, fingers splayed, and rotated it from one angle to the other in the universal sign for ‘meh.” She made a small hurt sound… she’d been working hard. The princess pouted, her cheeks puffed for a second and she leaned right into the cock face. She’d show them! She pushed her delicate tongue directly into his cock hole! The Minotaur grunted with a bit of delight, and groaned. “Oh… Ok…” She fished her tongue around in there and pulled out a truly heinous gobb of smegma, flavored with minotaur piss. Showed the beast, and swallowed. Her eyes watered for a moment, her nipples were so hard they could cut glass. Her pussy was undeniably wet, and her face was burning as half lidded eyes went a bit glassy as she just… savored the flavor.

“But a real woman would suck it. You can’t even fit in in your mouth. Heh.” He was slightly impressed by her decadent display, but it only felt good for a moment. So he’d been free to keep a clear head and tell her what he really wanted… And taunt her for her ‘inability’ to fit. Tch, like he’d never gotten head from an elf before. But usually dark ones, never a high… Goddamn he didn’t even need to pay this one, just fuck with her ego! 

And sure enough her eyes flashed. “I-! I’ll show you, you you… disgusting fiend! Give me that! I’ll clean off every inch of that… fat, disgusting knob… aaah…!” and with an effort Mia opened her mouth as wide as she could and began to suck on the flared cock head of the minotaur. Her full luscious lips stretched around it, then it was in her mouth, and those same gorgeous lips seemed to almost elongate into a vacuum seal around his monster cock.

“Oh ho! Not too bad little elf! Hnng… Maybe I was… wrong about you!” She was sucking her best, and it wasn’t too bad. But mostly he was just too damn horny to care about quality! A prissy little high elf bitch was slobbing on his oversized knob! “Alright… You’re doing it right now! Oh fuck you’re realy doing it right… Ungn… here comes your reward you little knife eared slut!” Her eyes went wide and she tried to pull back after hearing his words, but one massive hand grabbed her head. 

She tried to pull back, she tried to scream. She mostly succeeded in sucking even harder, her lips stretched out around his fat cock. And then the oversized balls under it began to churn and pump out a king sized load for a special princess. “MMMM!!” The princess tried to scream, it was a bad idea. “MMMNGGGG!” SPLORT! Cum flooded her mouth, only a fraction popping out of her filled cheeks to run down her chin and spill onto her fat tits. The vast majority went down her throat. And as she screamed, she coughed, gagged, and spurts of thick monster cum spilled out of her nose. Her eyes instantly began to water as she very nearly drowned on cum. She coughed again, and started to just swallow, and swallow, and swallow. Her belly suddenly bulging out as if she’d eaten a very good meal. 

Finally he let go, and she fell back into the water. She floundered but it was only three or so feet deep, and she found the edge of the pool and began to vomit up cum. Her stomach losing some of its rotund shape. For now… “Oh gods… You.. you utter fiend. You disgusting, nasty monser... “

“Ok, my turn!” Her eyes went wide as suddenly the other minotaur took its place, also sitting down, and swinging a leg over her. Her bottom half in the water, and suddenly a massive set of balls in her face. “These are really dirty! So get to work!” The red one grabbed her face and shoved it into his balls

“MMMMNNNGGG!” She screamed into his balls, and the younger minotaur let ot a groan of pleasure. 

“Oh… that's nice.. But use your tongue more!” And one of his long hands was just able to reach down and smack her ass from this angle. 

The princess jumped, her bare ass cheek going red. She shrieked, but as the musky scent of his balls went into her brain, her tongue came out. “N-Nnnng... “ slurp “Nasty…” lick lick “disgusting!!” She yelled, then fully put her lips around one ball and sucked. 

“Ooooh fuck yeah… Oh yeah its dirty… you’re dirty you elf bitch… Oh How bout this slut!” Suddenly he pulled her off his balls. Her mouth wet, her eyes red and tear filled. She was licking her lips, face red and hungry. He swung his legs again, and got both hoofs on the inlaid seats at the edge of the pool. The same seats she used to kneel on and service his balls. But he did it face away, and bent over, and a round dark donut of minotaur ass came into view, under it those tasty balls she’d been servicing.

“Alright slut… now REALLY clean me up!” And he grabbed her by the hair and shoved her face into his ass. She shrieked, but her tongue came out. Her nose was filled with a musky scent that blew away everything else she’d ever experienced. And she remembered tasting it in her mouth… her tongue began to work his hole, rimming the minotaur. And while she did, another part of her moved almost without thinking. She reached between her legs and started to finger her royal pussy in a mad need for ecstasy while this monster made her service him.

“Oh man… yeah… do it your nasty bitch…” Red moaned out and actively began to stroke his cock, while shoved her face against his ass with the other. Green could only shake his head. The kid had a weird anal fixation, and it went all the way around… Red grunted, moaned, and finally pulled her away.

Mia gasped, her eyes fuzzy. Red seemed to spin around, surprisingly agile on his monstrous hooves. And then that fat cock was hanging over her head. She did not need to be instructed. “Oh you nasty bastard! Give me that beast cock!” The elegant high elf princess practically snarled. Red plopped down to sit, and his cock smacked her in the face. The elf moaned, and immediately wrapped her lips around the head of it.

Red gave a thumbs up to green, who chuckled and was stroking his own newly hardening cock. The princess turned cock slut was sucking for all she was worth. Pink lips stretching around the shaft and leaving a trail of saliva as she slurped up every bit of precum, smegma and more. Her hands moved around his cock, stroking it madly. And when red moaned, she actually had a clue what that meant. She pulled her mouth off, and instead squeezed her big tits up and around his cock, giving him her first tit fuck in a effort to not have her gut filled with cum… even though she suddenly realized she wanted more than a bit of it in her mouth.

He came, quite possibly even harder than green. “Ugh! Fuck yeah!!” said the minotaur. Mia’s own mouth was wide open and painted skyward. Hot bull cum gushed up and onto her. After the first shot covered her hair she couldn’t resist and shoved her mouth over the tip. She swallowed the best she could, her stomach filling, and much more escaping her lips to run down her chin, neck and soak her breasts. Until finally she had to pull off, taking the last few gouts of jizzm directly into her pretty face and drenching her platinum hair in the sour smelling goo. 

“Ooh… gods… it's so filthy! It's all over me… oooh... !” She let go of his cock, and it stayed stiff long enough to let the last few thick spurts of bull ball goo shower over her. The lovely princess closed her eyes as it covered her, rubbing her hands over her face… then down to squeeze at her massive cum covered tits. She was panting and couldn’t stop licking at her lips, and finally lifted one fat tit up to suck on a nipple. The red minotaur just looked at her with a very satisfied smile. 

“I’m so… so disgusting… you vile, vile animals with your disgusting things… your monstrous… COCKS.” She nearly bit the last word off, and it was clear she wasn’t thinking of them the same way she had when she came into the room… She sunk back into the water, and made one final effort to reclaim her dignity. She dunked into the pool, and tried to rinse some of the cum off. It felt like a thin layer of the stuff still covered her though. And… she didn’t mind it. Moaning a bit, her hands explored her slick wet tits, down to her sodden mound. Then she heard the sound of a clearing throat behind her.

Very slowly, she turned, and saw green, grinning like the horned devil he surely was. He pushed off the edge of the pool, and came closer, and his monstrous cock led the way. It was back, fully engorged, and now she found herself appreciating it so much more than ten minutes or so earlier. “Alright princess… it's time for round two… You’ve cleaned me up, now I’m gonna give you a nice deep cleaning…” She whimpered, standing there one hand on her breast, the other still between her legs. And at his words she could feel her pussy gush with excitement. 

“B-but I, I… I’m a…” She stuttered badly as his hands went down to grab her waist and begin to lift her effortlessly. Her wet hips left the water and she was soon airborne. 

“You’re a virgin? Not for long…” She wasn't sure if she was going to say that, or that she really was a princess, or what. She couldn’t really think at the moment, and instead her legs seems to spread of their own accord even as she firmly gripped the brutes' thick arms.

“N-no! You can’t! You beast! You sick, deranged monster!” Her words were loud, but her legs were still spread, and soon her pussy, so wet it was nearly dripping, was suspended directly over the green furred monster’s erect prick. Her words died off as she bit her lip and looked down past her own heaving bosom towards it. And then he lowered her onto his cock. The monster grunted, the princess gasped. It should have been too much! She was sure of it! But no, the edge of the wide flared tip caught on the inside of her swollen lips. Her pussy spread almost eagerly, and Mia let out a needy whine. 

Later on she wouldn’t be able to tell if he had thrust into her, or dropped her onto his cock. It didn’t matter, suddenly the massive head went from grinding against her aching pussy, to barreling past her destroyed maiden head like a battering ram taking a gate. “Aaaaghhh!! Gods!! YESS!” The princess screamed, her eyes rolling back, and nails digging fruitlessly into his forearms. He really didn’t care. The beast took in a deep breath and let out a huff through his bullish nostrils so strong it blew her hair back. And then he shoved in even deeper into the violated royal.

“You are… hnnng… a tight one little elf! UNG!” It grunted and worked its hips and arms. Using her like the perfectly shaped fuck toy she now was. Her hands spasmed, and grabbed at her own massive breasts as she was nearly impaled on the monstrous member. 

“Ohhh goddssss....” She moaned, eyes rolling back as her cervix was battered, one hand went down to touch her stomach and she gasped. She could feel it through normally svelte form, his massive cock so big it distended her stomach. He pulled it nearly out, just the flared tip just inside her entrance. The beautiful royal face took a look of longing… And then he drove it in, the massive cock suddenly slamming into her and her face took on a twisted look of brain melting pleasure as her pussy began to gush and squirt onto his cock in a massive orgasm.

“Hue hue… You like it that much little bitch! Such a good elf, taking care of the royal family’s new guards!” It was true, he and his younger red friend had been picked to take over soon as the royal family’s new personal guards, even set to stay on after most of their clan left as a bond between their people or some such nonsense. They were just glad to stick around all these soft little sluts to fuck! He had no idea he was steadily drilling deeper and deeper into his own patron’s daughter. Probably wouldn’t stop him anyway.

“Here it comes.. Almost… all the way… So fucking tight… UNG!” Mia struggled to speak, but the cock impaling her took away all thoughts. Both eyes were rolled up, and one was half lidded. Drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth, and the effect probably wouldn’t be much different if he’d fucked her brain directly through her elegant pointy ears. His fat balls slapped into her ass and she shuddered. Then with a grunt the beast pulled her off and her gaping mouth let out a pathetic broken whine…

“Oh damn I need to get in on that ass! Hold the little knife ear steady Gorick!” Said his red furred friend as he approached from behind. Gorrick the green minotaur snorted, his nostrils flaring wide. But he did indeed hold her still, only half his cock buried inside. The red monster had gotten excited watching the show, and especially the sight of the elves' plump ass! Most of these little sluts were skinny as a dryad with pathetic hips, and no ass. He’d heard the queen had a pretty fat dumper, but this little bath attendant they’d acquired had a fat ass that wouldn’t quit! 

He came up behind her and his cock ground between her cheeks. “Eh... ? Wha…?” The mind fucked princess wasn’t in any state to realize what was happening. She’d only occasionally touched herself between the legs, and not ever gone for the back door. The concept was utterly alien… but suddenly she felt something probing at what had always been an exit only area. “Nnnn… Nnoooo… What are you… What are you doing you foul…” Suddenly the monster gripped her hips roughly with one hand, and with an experienced shove the ass obsessed minotaur shoved his monstrous cock into her forbidden entrance. 

Suffice to say the princess screamed. And so did the red minotaur, but his was in triumph and lust. And then the green one gave a cheer, and with a grunt shoved his cock in most of the way. “Aggh! NO, no NOOO! Gaagh! Ung… AAAAHNNNN!” Her wails of shock were overtaken with the first cock beginning to move again, turning to cries of wanton lust. Her pussy was filled to the point of obscenity, and then her ass was utterly destroyed. Thank god for elfs and their natural magically reinforced durability. There was still a moment where she’d almost been in danger when Gorick spoke up.

“Don’t put it all the way in back there Berick! I don’t want our balls touching like with that tiefling back in Stonesthrow!” he growled at his younger friend. Berick the red minotaur rolled his eyes. You touch balls with a buddy during one threesome and the guy never let him live it down!

“Yeah yeah! Stop talking, I’m trying to enjoy this ass!” Gorick snorted, but felt similar in the end. Both monsters turned their attention to properly abusing the poor princess’s abused entrances. 

Her mind was fogging over. She had both holes filled with monster cock. One of them was fondling her tits, the other kept slapping her ass. Her legs were spread wide and bounced up and down like they were on strings, and she couldn’t see straight. And god's help her, it felt… goood… There was some pain, but it felt like she was being used right. Her holes were spread, and being drilled hard, they were being stimulated, and she was steadily realizing why the monster had enjoyed when she’d licked his ass, ass’s felt goood… Oh god, she’d forgotten about having her tongue shoved against that disgusting musky ass… OH god the smell of them as they fucked her, as they experienced non stop pleasure from her holes, her body!. As their massive vile cocks, covered in sticky smegma… well not anymore, she’d eaten off sooo much of it. That thought made the princess’s mouth open into a wild demented grin and she started to giggle.

“Oh fuck… Did we, ung… break her already?!” Asked Berrick, not slowing down in the least. He didn’t really care, save to grin a bit at the idea. Tch, soft weak little elves… this ass was damn tight though! And it jiggled juuust right around his meat when he smacked it!

“Huh? Ung… maybe… ung ung… Don’t care… feels good… damn… and they’re cute whent hey break… ugn, aren’t ya, little elf bitch? Cute when you’re learning to love some fat mino-cocks?!” He laughed in her face, and the princess giggled along with him. Her eyes almost meeting his, but seeming to drift off into the distance. He grinned, and one hand came up to grab her face. “Very cute… c’mere slut!” And he shoved his mouth against hers.

His long dark tongue pushed into her mouth, and her eyes went wide. Tears began to well up and fall, and worst of all, she started to cum, hard. His tongue explored her mouth, and he grunted as his orgasm approached. His hips started to make rapid short thrusts as he was filled with desire to orgasm, NOW. Berrick just tried not to mention that his buddy was tonguing the mouth that had been working his ass like five minutes ago. But the ass aficionado found it exciting if nothing else, and his own thrusts became a rapid jackhammer pounding as well.

They both reached their next orgasm frighteningly close to the same time. It would always be an unspoken topic between the two of them… But with a moan directly into the princess’s drooling slack mouth, Gorick came hard. His massive cock shoved in, pummeling her womb, before seeming to explode inside. Mia let out a whimper, and tried to shriek into his mouth with no avail. Her stomach was distended, and hot thick cum flooded her uterus. Filling her nearly to the point of bursting, or at least that's how it felt…

He finally pulled away breaking the kiss. A long string of sticky saliva connecting their mouths. He panted, and she just let out a wordless moan. And then Berrick was filling her ass. Her hands let go of Gorricks forearms to spasm and shake. The red minotaur gritted his teeth and drove his entire length into her. His cock fully rearranging her insides to make room, before his cum gushed into her excruciatingly tight ass. It flooded her bowels, drenched her intestines, and if not for the elasticity inherent in those organs, and enhanced by inherent elven magic, may have made it all the way through the hapless high elf. 

Instead, with both loads deep inside, the princess found her belly bulging up to look almost identical to a late term pregnancy. 

“Whoo! Fuck yesss…” Cheered a delighted Berrick. “Ugh, that's good…” He groaned as he pulled his cock free with a long loud wet suction noise. Her hole was left gaping and his cum poured out in a thick stream into the pool. Her belly barely changed, so much more was deep inside of her…. 

“Ooof… damn right.. Ung… gonna have to have some more fun with you later little elf.” Grinned the big green bastard as he pulled free as well. Surprisingly less cum fell out, even though his ejaculation had to be just as big as his friends. It seemed a high elves pussy, when properly used was quite greedy about holding in its earned spunk. The minotaur didn’t think much of it. But did show a surprising amount of care as he set her on the ground near the pool. The princess’s eyes stared into nothing, her body twitching, and belly sloshing. Her pussy, thighs, and ass were a mess of cum and sweat. And more than a bit of her own fluids… It was impossible to know how many times the violated royal had cum, but as her unfocused gaze swam, her mouth was curved up into a loose demented smile. 

Gorrick grinned down at her, even as Berrick grabbed up his loincloth and left. The young minotaur had gotten his ass of the day, and now was more interested in finding someone to kill. The elder green beast’s gaze lingered on the abused beauty. “You did a fine job cleaning my knob ‘princess’ heh, with you around it might not have the chance to build up such a stink next time. But I think we can stil have some fun.”

He began to leave, heading for the doors. When they were pushed open, and in stepped another elf. This one was another woman, nearly a head taller than the cock toy he’d just used. Her blonde hair was done up neatly, pulled back and left to fall in straight lines, while a shining diamond encrusted tiara adorned her brow. Her body was similar in curves to the other, but somehow even more robust, with a massive bust, and hips so wide they probably couldn’t go through entrances that had only a single door.

He recognized her on the spot. His body stiffened and the beast dropped to a quick bow. “Er, Queen! I was just leaving after being told to clean up proper and such!” The queen raised an eyebrow, but a smirk quirked her mouth. The big minotaur was completely naked, and his cock dangled nicely… Normally they were sheathed and not spotted, this one though… But a moment later she saw why his cock was still out. 

Past the minotaur was an elf, a female with a form she recognized very well. “What exactly…” She spoke in a strong but very feminine timbre. “...Is my daughter doing over there…?” Gorricks head swung back and forth, from the queen, to the ‘princess’ he’d just fucked into a comatose state and left laying in a puddle of cum. 

“Oh shite…”

**Author's Note:**

> My Commissioner was quite please with this. They have chosen to remain anonymous, but allowed me to post it freely. I hope everyone else enjoys it as well! That is, if they were paying attention to the tags and didn't get an unexpected surprise heh.
> 
> Always enjoyable to write something kinky and fun! If you enjoyed this please check out the rest of my work posted on Archive and older works on Reddit.
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
